mindfulbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Affinity
:For a complete list of Affinities, see the Encylopedia Affinitas. For a list of known Curses, see Kagiri's Grimoire. The describes the capabilities of a being that is able to channel either Magical or Elemental energy and their uses. An Affinity can usually be described as one's connection to the energy they can wield, but the name has also become synonymous with the powers themselves, thus the form the energies are given when used are also referred to as Affinities. Beings that can naturally possess Affinities are capable of having multiple at one time, albeit they will all be within or similar to the same type due to the rule of Affinity Lenience. Definition An affinity is defined as the connection that a being holds with the energy of the universe, and the particular area of energy a certain being is more strongly connected to (and thus able to use) is governed by the rule of Affinity Lenience. Beings that can innately gain an Affinity theoretically have a limitless amount, however, cannot gain any beyond the ones that they are born with. It can be theorised that Elder Kami have infinite Affinity upon incipience. Like any ability, the skilful usage of an Affinity does not come naturally and must be developed and trained, however for most beings with Affinities this isn't much of an issue as they are able to live for thousands of years. Unlike Majin Curses, Affinities can be used by the proprietor for as long as they retain a soul and are not required to have a vessel in order to use them. Classification :For a complete list of Affinities, see the Encylopedia Affinitas. As the open-ended definition suggests, there is a wide range of Affinity Types, which are continually being recorded and graded in the Encylopedia Affinitas by the Kami and their Divine Subordinates. A version of the same list (as well as a list of Majin Curses) is contained within Kagiri's Grimoire. Despite their classifications, variations of Affinities within their type brackets can be of a large degree, essentially making no two the same despite how closely classified they may be. Affinities are categorised primarily into three groups: Elemental, Magical and Undetermined. Elemental Affinities draw from the energy that occurs within and as a result of natural powers, while Magical Affinities use energy from the supernatural and ideas that fool with the laws of the Universe. Despite the seemingly odious name of the Undetermined, they are simply Affinities that do not directly rely on Elemental or Magical representation and could technically belong to neither or both. The Classification bracket types are as follows: Elemental * Classical * Advanced Classical * Temporal * Spatial * Physics * Reality Magical * Spiritual * Kinesis * Shapeshifting Undetermined * Flight * ESP * Energy A Being and An Affinity Affinities are limited to only Higher Beings and Celestials. Inerti cannot attain any Affinity unless they are actively provided one by a being that is capable of having one, and even then it requires a lot more strain on an Inerti and also requires high levels of Will to be used effectively. Regardless, Inerti that survive long enough to develop their Affinity can become powerful to a degree. Kami have the widest array of Affinities, with even the lowest declension being able to use most, and in some cases all, of the Affinities within their given type. Sprites begin their existence with only a single Affinity, but will later come to develop more the more they live as Sprites, the variations of Affinities acquired being determined by Affinity Lenience, more specifically eclectism or specialisation tendencies. Youkai are only granted one Affinity upon creation, and the inheritance is more streamlined, thus Youkai are less likely to develop differences in Affinity in subsequent generations. Enforcement Kami enforce rules on usage of Affinity, with varying levels of bias. It is the general consensus that Affinity not be used by Youkai or Sprites for offensive reasons without permission from a Kami or belonging to a unit or Kami that automatically permits it. It is also generally shunned if Inerti are ever allowed to possess Affinity as their will could cause potentially dangerous ripples in the status quo of the universe, as well as making them an appealing target for Majin Possession. Kami usually have free reign to use their Affinity however irresponsible or blatantly corrupt misuse will result in persecution by Kami of a higher order. All known Affinities are recorded within the Encylopedia Affinitas. While its primary purpose is for cataloguing, it is also used by many Kami and even Sprite as a way of moderating the Affinity usage depending on the severity of the Affinity itself. It is from the Encyclopedia that the original Affinity classing system was born. Proficiency Individual Affinities tend to be attributed with one Active Ability and one Passive Ability. An Active Ability is an ability that the user must physically activate and actively make use of in order for it to be effective. A Passive Ability is an ability that is always ready for activation and will automatically do so once the correct conditions have been met. Despite their names, these 'abilities' are more akin to parameters that regulate the terms under which the Affinity can be used but ultimately the actual usage of an Affinity is at the discretion of the Affinity's holder. Affinity Lenience Affinity Lenience is an innate rule within the acquisition of Affinities that effects the type of Affinity a being will come to possess, and the subsequent variations that they may come to develop if they are able to do so. Leniencies in itself is affected by the attributes of eclectism and specialisation. These affect the potential outcome for what variant of Affinity a being will later develop, depending on if the user naturally prefers a wider and more varied selection of Affinities (eclecticism) or a more refined and closer-knit selection (specialisation). Those who are more inclined to be eclectic may be able to develop Affinities that almost resemble those of a different type entirely.